Dire
by Gayana
Summary: Une lettre, Une déclaration, Une lecture…, en attendant d'avoir le temps de me consacrer à Avec mon idole


Auteur : Gayana

Titre : **_Dire _**

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Songfic, Romance

Résumé : Une lettre, Une déclaration, Une lecture...

Disclaimer : les bishonens ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, tout comme la chanson de Calogéro « Dire ».

**Dire**

Une chambre plongée dans le noir,

Ou presque,

Une lumière subsiste.

Un ado qui dort,

Un autre qui veille.

Un bruissement de feuille

Une lettre

Une déclaration

Une lecture :

«

Mon Amour,

_Dire _

Comment te dire ces quelques mots, si simple et pourtant si dure à avouer.

Cela fait des années maintenant, que te regarde, t'observe et nourrit ce sentiment si mal venu à notre époque. ... dans ce contexte ... dans cette souffrance.

_Même écrire_

Même cela m'ait impossible.

Et pourtant...

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que cela le deviendrait.

Je rêve

Toutes les nuits

Inlassablement

Je tente d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait

Si tu savais.

Imaginer

Ta réaction à cette réalité.

_Raconter_

A qui ?

A qui pourrai-je me confier ??

Si ce n'est à ce morceau de papier.

A personne, je le crains.

J'imagine la réaction de Treize s'il venait à être au courant de mes sentiments à ton égard.

De mes sentiments à l'égard de notre ennemi.

Emprisonnement

Isolement

Fusillade

J'aurais pu te donner des informations.

Eh ! Oui, même mes états de services, aussi brillant soient ils, ne pourraient pardonner cette faute.

Mais peut-on la considérer comme une faute?

L'amour est il une erreur ?

_Est-ce qu'il faudrait ne jamais rien garder ?_

Peut être

Mais pas en temps de guerre

Dans ces moments, rien n'est pardonné

Et je suis sûr que ta pensée suit ce chemin

Et que tu ne me pardonneras pas ma faiblesse

Alors, ne pas avoir de secret me paraît bien insignifiant comme requête.

Peut être

Le jour où la guerre sera terminée

Où le courage de venir de vive voix t'ouvrir cette partie de mon cœur

Où le pardon sera demandé pour ce que j'ai fait et te fera encore, certainement.

Peut être

Que j'aurais le courage

De ne rien te cacher

De ne rien garder

Hypothèses basés sur d'autres

Où vais-je aller à ce rythme là.

J'en reviens à ma première question

_Dire_

Ce serait en effet une solution.

Si je n'étais pas sûr que je ne me retrouverais pas à cent pieds sous terre avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

J'exagère ??

Non, j'en doute.

Je pense même que cette certitude persistera même lorsque tout aura pris fin.

Mais c'est aussi ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux.

C'est idiot, nan ??

Tomber amoureux d'un mur

_Même le pire_

Le pire ?

Que pourrait il y'avoir de pire que de t'avouer ce sentiment inavouable.

Mes crimes ?

Tu les connais

Mais,

Mes sentiments...

Ceux-ci même que tu tentes de réprimer

Qui ne sont que faiblesse

_Avouer_

Avouer que j'aimerai être à la place de ton partenaire.

Lui,

Est toujours près de toi

Il veille sur toi

T'en rends-tu compte ?

Je ne pense pas

Avouer que j'aimerai avoir ce rôle de protecteur

Plutôt que celui de destructeur.

Vous n'êtes que coéquipiers

Mais, cela me serait suffisant.

Tout me satisferait, plutôt que ce statut d'ennemi

_Nos fautes en sont elles pardonnées, après, quand on dit la vérité ?_

Me pardonneras tu de t'aimer ?

De, sans cesse, penser à toi ?

Dois je t'avouer tous mes rêves ?

Ces rêves où nous sommes les deux seuls protagonistes.

Ces rêves qui n'ont jamais rien eu d'innocent.

Où tu me fais tiens

Où ne nous faisons plus qu'un

Ces rêves, où tu m'abandonnes lâchement dès le moindre sursaut de mon esprit.

_Et qui sait, si les mots peuvent toujours tout arranger, les bleus, les traces du temps passer_

Si je te dis la vérité

Cette vérité

Qui n'est rien d'autre que la demande

A une peu d'amour

Un peu d'attention

Me pardonneras-tu mes actes passés

Ce passé auprès de Treize

Au sein d'OZ

Me pardonneras tu les tortures infligées à tes amis

Ainsi qu'à toi-même

Me pardonnerais-je cet acte involontaire et pourtant si conscient.

Me pardonneras tu les milliers de morts liés à la fondation

Liés à ... Moi

Je ne pense pas.

_Dire que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit_

Comment se parler ??

Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp.

Quand bien même, nous soyons face à face,

Tu ne dirais rien

Alors que j'ai tant à te dire.

Bien sûr, tu n'as jamais été très loquace

Certainement dû à ton entraînement

Mais serai tu réellement différent,

Si celui-ci n'avait pas existé ?

Me parlerai tu plus ?

Nan, c'est improbable

Quelque soit le contexte,

Le temps,

Même si tout était différent

Toi,

Ton indifférence

Ne diffèrerait pas

_Moi, j'ai préféré ne jamais rien savoir_

Pourquoi voudrais-je, un seul instant, connaître la vérité.

Celle que tu semble cacher

Mais qui me frappe au visage.

Cela fait toujours mal de savoir ses sentiments non partagés.

Alors oui !

Je l'avoue.

J'ai préféré me cacher derrière cette ignorance

Pour espérer.

_Pour toujours y croire_

Croire à cet amour insensé

Espérer un quelconque sentiment de ta part

Penser qu'un jour,

Peut être,

La guerre s'achèvera

Que nous serons toujours en vie

Et pourquoi pas,

Ensemble

Présumer que tu puisses m'aimer,

Malgré mes crimes,

Mes erreurs

Les souffrances que je t'ai fait endurer

_Dis que tu ne m'as jamais rien fait_

Pas même un pas

Un geste

Une ébauche de rapprochement

L'indifférence est ton mot d'ordre

« Indifférence »

Sans pitié

Sans grâce

Tu en es l'incarnation

Pas même un regard ne te trahis

_Mais toutes les larmes_

Je pleure

Mes sanglots maintenant libérés ne semblent pas vouloir se tarir.

_Et tous mes regrets_

Si je regrette ?

Evidemment

Dans ne pas être aller dans ton camps

D'avoir décidé de m'engager du mauvais coté de cette guerre

Et je me lamente de ne jamais avoir trouvé le courage de te dire ces quelques mots qui me détruisent de l'intérieur.

_Me suffirait pour t'aimer_

Je me suffirais de si peu pour prétendre t'aimer.

Prétendre ?

Je ne veux pas t'effrayer en t'assommant avec mes sentiments dont tu es de toute évidence ignorant.

Mais, cela te suffirait-il pour m'aimer ?

Mes pleurs et regrets pourraient-ils t'amener à m'aimer ?

_Vivre_

J'avoue ne plus en avoir envie

Mais le suicide est-il la solution ?

La fin de toute chose peut-elle amener une résolution ?

J'ai bien peur que non.

Tant de fois,

J'ai pensé...

Si ce n'est mettre fin à mes jours...

Me laisser tuer par un de tes compatriotes

Voir...

Par tes mains

Quel honneur !

Mais je ne le mérite pas

Alors je vie

_Ce qu'on doit vivre_

Je me contente de survivre

De ne pas me laisser dépérir

Après tout, nous avons tout deux un combat à mener

Et sache que je me battrais

Pour atteindre ton cœur.

_Affronter_

Affronter ce rempart de glace protégeant ton cœur.

Est-il si fragile pour être aussi bien protéger ?

As-tu tellement peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour te cacher ainsi ?

Je combattrais tes peurs pour redonner vie à ton âme.

Un nouveau souffle m'habite en t'écrivant ces quelques lignes,

Je veux me battre pour toi,

Te conquérir

_C'qu'on a jamais envie d'entendre_

J'écouterais

Ta réponse

Ton refus

Je ne fuirais plus

Je veux te montrer ce que je vaux

_On sait suivre sa dérive_

L'abandon est facile

Je m'y étais attelé

Mais j'ai préféré reprendre le chemin de ton cœur

Je doute y parvenir un jour

Mais l'espoir fait vivre

Il me fait vivre

_Préserver ce qu'il reste d'amour et qui était la seule histoire à suivre_

Je me remets en quête de ton amour

J'apprends à devenir plus fort

Et suivre un chemin plus tortueux

J'apprends la patience

De te voir venir un jour

Et je préserve tout mon amour pour toi

Je l'écris noir sur blanc

Ainsi il devient concret

Ainsi tu le connais

Ainsi tu répondras...

Peut être.

_Et qui sait, si la fièvre pouvait nous rapprocher_

La fièvre de combat nous rapproche déj

Mais une autre pourrait-elle prendre place ?

Une fièvre

Plus charnelle

De deux corps

L'un contre l'autre

Une fièvre

Plus voluptueuse

De deux cœurs

L'un dans l'autre

Une fièvre

Comme un rêve

Comme mes rêves

_Dans nos silences et nos excès_

Le silence

Ton fidèle ami

Ta vie

Cacherait-il une telle fièvre ?

Mes excès

Eux ne les cachent pas

Mes draps le savent

Et toi

Maintenant

Le comprends-tu ?

_Dire que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?_

Puis-je espérer une dérive à la règle

Une réponse

Bonne ou mauvaise

Me dira-tu quelque chose en retour ?

_J'aurais préféré toujours te garder même jusqu'à saigner_

Ce jour,

Où prisonnier de l'organisation

Tu étais à ma merci

Ce jour,

J'aurais voulu qu'il dure

Mais la contemplation de tes souffrances

N'ont fais que m'abstenir de te garder

Je t'aime

Et t'aimais déj

Comment aurais-je pu ne rien ressentir en te voyant torturer de la sorte ?

Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi

Si je ne voulais pas être percé à jour

Il valait mieux te laisser t'échapper.

Même si j'en ai souffert

Même si mon cœur saigne encore

De te savoir loin de moi

Egoiste ?

Oui, sûrement

Te garder

Pour moi

Rien qu'à moi

Loin des regards énamourés

Lancé par ton partenaire

_Dire que je t'ai jamais rien fait_

Jamais je n'ai pus

Te regarder avec cette lueur au fond des yeux

Te prendre dans mes bras

Concrétiser mes rêves

Mes fantasmes

_Et toutes mes larmes, et tous mes regrets me suffiront pour t'aimer_

Cette lettre,

Déclaration

Repentir

Me suffise

Mais pour combien de temps

J'ai eu besoin de tout t'avouer

De libérer mon cœur de sa barrière de barbelé

De l'apaiser

De ces quelques mots

Qui a jamais allègeront mon âme

Je t'aime Heero Yuy

Amoureusement Zechs Merquise »

Une chambre plongée dans le noir,

Ou presque,

Une lumière subsiste.

Un ado qui dort,

Un autre qui veille.

Un bruissement de feuille

Une lettre

Une déclaration

Un haussement d'épaule

Un ado qui veille

Un autre qui s'éveille

Un enlacement

Une déclaration

Un cœur qui s'éveille

Un amour naissant

Une lettre déchiré

Un baiser passionné

OWARI

**J'espère que ça vous a plus. C'était en attendant que j'ai le temps de me consacré à « avec mon idole ». J'ai essayé de faire un effort au niveau des fautes d'orthographes. **

**Micci à Aki de bien vouloir me béta reader. Ca m'aide énormément. Si si je t'assure. **

**J'ai le droit à une chtite review ?? **

**Bisous à toutes**

**Gayana**

**15/11/04**


End file.
